1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to the field of response time compensation. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate generally to the transitions from gray level zero for response time compensation.
2. Related Art
Active-matrix liquid crystal display (LCD) technology is becoming important to the television market. Television imposes a new challenge on the current LCD technology, such as presenting faster response times between gray levels.
LCDs are progressively scanned. That is, at every instant there is a partial frame of both the old and new frame visible on the display with a progressively moving tear boundary through the display. This scan-and-hold aspect of the LCD is nearly ideal for the presentation of static images, such as computer-generated spreadsheets and word documents.
However, the scan-and-hold aspect of the LCD is undesirable from the standpoint of video applications. That is, the response times of LCDs are inadequate to show high quality video.
Response time compensation (RTC) is one solution to improve the response time of an LCD panel between gray level transitions. Without RTC, the long transition times between gray levels produce blurry images when video is displayed on the LCD panel. This negatively results in blurry video for transitions starting from black pixels, and decreases the overall average response time of the LCD panel.